Ernst Freyung
General Information Ernst Freyung was a Dranian politician (GNP), Member of the Parliament and former Minister for Food and Agriculture. Life Freyung was born in 3190 in Ponte Iglesias (Valdor region). His family owned a large farm, so started studying at the University of Agriculture in Luz de la Mar in 3110, from which he graduated three years later. He then returned to his home in Ponte Iglesias to take over the farm after his father had died. By modernizing it, he managed to increase the profit it delivered and became relatively wealthy. In 3221, he sold his farm and his grounds to a local investor and moved back to Luz de la Mar. There, he became a docent at the university he had studied at and teached about agribusiness. Parallel to that, he became involved in politics and ran for a seat in the City Council on the ticket of a local conservative party. After he won the seat in the election, he became the chairman of his party's faction and its candidate for the mayoral election one year later, which he clearly one against two socialist and one communist candidate. At the time he took over office, Luz de la Mar was a poor, run-down city without any kind of efficient infrastructure. To tackle this problem, he launched a vast campaign to modernize the city, including incentives for businesses to make the city an attractive location and investments in local infrastructure to create jobs. In 3231, he approved the plan of a local investor to build a twelve-floor luxury hotel at the city's beachfront, which was heavily criticized by environmental organizations, who raised concerns that the building would destroy the natural beauty of the landscape. The discussion received nationwide media attention, especially when Freyung retorted to a group of environmentalists worried about the project's impact on nature that "the people can't live of your beautiful landscape and clean water. What they need is jobs and cash, and the hotel project is going to realize these aims." When the situation tried to escalate after a radical socialist groump deposed a bomb at the construction site of the hotel, Freyung decided to hold a referendum over the question whether the hotel should be completed or not. In case that the voters rejected the project, he promised to step down as mayor. However, the referendum brought an 70% majority in favor of the hotel, so that it was completed in 3232. By this time, the city had growth rates of 20% per year, and the unemployment rate fell from 38% before his tenure to 9% in 3132. Also, poverty decreased by 20 percent to 12%. In 3230, Freyung, who had by the time been re-elected three times, publicly stated his opposition against the increasingly authoritarian policy of the fascist NSP government that had taken over power in Dranland in 3228. Freyung said: "What the federal government is currently doing is nothing else than the successive repeal of civil liberties, both in the economic and social area. I urge the people to raise their voice against the fascist terror that is trying to put its grip on our nation. May God save Dranland." After this speech, Freyung received threats from NSP supporters in his city, which caused him to command local police forces to disperse the local NSP group and dismiss its representatives in the City Council with permission from King Cristián I, who publicly praised him for his efforts to fight fascism. However, when the NSP won a vast majority in the federal elections of 3231 and deposed the king, Freyung was placed under observation by the government's paramilitary forces, which strongly limited his ability to govern. In 3238, when elections were to be held in Luz de la Mar, the federal government denied him the right to run. As a sign of protest, he immediately resigned from his position and fled to Mynyddoedd Creigiog in the predominately welsh region Loren in fear of prosecution, where support for authoritarian regimes was traditionally low. Local people, who admired him for his tough stance against the fascist regime, helped him to assume a new identity and a fake passport. He lived in Mynyddoedd Creigiog until 3240, when the NSP government was defeated in the federal elections. In September 3240, Ernst Freyung moved back to Luz de la Mar, where residents were welcoming him with a big ceremony. He was also awarded the Freedom Medal, one of the highest awards of Dranland. In 3243, he joined the Grand National Party, where he soon became Shadow Minister for Food and Agriculture due to his enduring popularity. In September 3246, he assumed a seat in the Parliament for Luz de la Mar and was appointed Minister of Food and Agriculture in January 3247. As minister, he abolished most environmental restrictions on farms, but also cut down subsidies for farmers. He also legalized GM crops and abolished restrictions on farm size. Freyung became Minister for Food and Agriculture again after the elections of 3254, serving under Prime Minister Jack Caddock. He started off his second tenure by liberalizing food labelling and abolishing the compulsory labelling of GM crops. He continued to serve as Minister for Agriculture until January 3271, when he resigned from the position due to his high age. However, he remained in politics as member of the parliament. In February 3271, he became the head of the Parliamentary Council for Agriculture. Seven years later, he died in Iglesia Mayor, while still being in office as MP. He was buried in Luz de la Mar, where he had been mayor for a long time. Political Views Freyung was very pro-business, as seen during his tenure as mayor of Luz de la Mar. He is also supportive of free trade and globalization. He was socially moderate, but opposed abortion in general, repeatedly calling it a "crime against human dignity". Category:Dranian people Category:Grand National Party (Dranland) politicians